In this proposal, we seek support to design and implement processes during the planning phase of the Wake Forest University Center for Clinical and Translational Science (WFU-CCTS). During this phase, we will: 1) identify current strengths and areas that require additional resources and/or development; 2) provide ample opportunities for critical and inter-disciplinary dialogue among faculty and scientific staff from throughout WFU and its partners; 3) systematically integrate and expand present infrastructure and resources; 4) employ novel concepts and approaches in education and research support, and exploit and enhance available tools and technologies, to form an academic home with a vision and clarity for translational research not currently in place at WFU; 5) and establish an organizational and governing structure, with identification and appointment of key leaders, infrastructural content, community and regional partnerships, and an appropriate and centrally accessible physical location for the WFU-CCTS. We will establish an accountability plan for the WFU-CCTS to conduct both process and outcome evaluations of the planning process, monitor progress toward achieving clearly identified benchmarks for meeting the goals of the modules, oversee fiscal responsibility and resource management, and disseminate our research methods and outcomes. We have created 6 interrelated and highly interactive modules, dedicated to Academic and Industrial Partnerships; a Clinical and Translational Research Incubator; Community Engagement; Participant and Clinical Interactions Resources; Research Education, Training, and Career Development; and Translational Technologies and Resources. The module members, composed of experts from WFU faculty and our partners, have already begun their work. External advisors will visit twice during the planning process to assess our progress and provide feedback on our goals and approaches. The immediate aim of this planning process is to prepare a highly competitive application for a full CTSA award. More broadly, the planning process will enable us to begin to effect a cultural transformation to promote the ultimate success of the WFU-CCTS, create an integrative and distinct academic discipline within WFU and the surrounding communities, and eventually more rapidly attain the translation of scientific findings into improved health care.